1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, particularly to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, which present information relating to contents so that a content in which a user is interested can be readily found.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, such a recording and reproducing apparatus is known that retrieves contents estimated as user's favorites among contents to be broadcast from now on based on the user's viewing history of contents and a list of contents resulted from the retrieval is displayed on a display device. Some of these recording and reproducing apparatuses use a history analogue to a user's viewing history among a plurality of the other users' viewing histories for summarization to perform cooperative filtering process, and then generate a list of contents recommended for that user (for example, see Patent Reference 1 (JP-A-2005-167628)).
As described above, the recording and reproducing apparatus generates a list of contents recommended for a user and displays the generated list, whereby contents thought as user's favorites can be recommended for that user. In addition, the user sees the list of the contents displayed in this manner to find an interested content from the displayed list, and then watches the content or makes a preselect for recording the content.